To The Past
by jamdrayne
Summary: It's Hiccups' first day off from being a chief. Astrid and their kids will have a picnic. When they return to the village they realize they return to the past... im not good at writing stories. sorry! this is just for my boredom. after this story i'll stick to animating random stuffs... SORRY for the readers!... i suck i know
1. Chapter 1

"MOM DAD, WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" a 4 year old auburn haired boy climbed on the bed of his parents and started to jump. Astrid opened an eye a little smile formed in her lips as she sneaks a peek at her little boy. On the other side of the bed, Hiccup pulled the blanket over his head. The little boy jumped and landed on his father's stomach which causes hiccup to groan in pain and surprise. Astrid giggled as she watches her son wake Hiccup.

"MOMMY YOU'RE AWAKE! HELP ME WAKE DAD!" the little boy said while bouncing on his father's stomach.

"Eric, keep it down. You don't want to wake Tyra, do you?" Astrid faced Hiccup and Eric. A little blond head girl stood inside the crib across the room. The baby released giggles and started to jump wanting to get out of her crib and play with her brother.

"There you go she's awake" Astrid stood and headed to Tyra. She scooped the baby and put her down beside her brother.

"TYRA, LETS WAKE HIM UP!" the babe complied, and crawled to her father's head and gave him a painless slaps while giggling. Astrid watched her children torture her husband.

"Okay, I'm up" Hiccup said as he pushed the blanket away from his face. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw were Eric's excited blue eyes and his little princess's curious green eyes.

"Hurry up, dad! You promised us a picnic, remember?" Eric reminded his father

"Yes, I remember" Hiccup lift Eric off of him and placed him beside Astrid and Tyra

"But before that you need to take a bath first" Astrid pinched Eric's nose

"Owww. Then we'll go to picnic?" the boy asked his parents, they gave him a nod. He got of the bed and rushed to the bath house.

Hiccup lay on his bed and closed his eyes hoping for more sleep. Astrid playfully slapped his shoulders to stop what he's trying to do. He immediately opened his eyes and got up from bed.

"Nah ah, you're not getting more sleep. You sir, will feed our dragons and have a quick view around the village before you continue your day off. While I'll make breakfast" Astrid reminded Hiccup

"Thank you milady for reminding me" Hiccup replied. He kissed Astrid and Tyra's foreheads and got dressed.

"Hey bud, wanna go for a quick fly around the village?" Toothless jumped in delight. Hiccup got on Toothless and flew around the village.

After breakfast

"Let's go" Hiccup said. He grabbed the picnic basket and the 'stroller' that he made for Tyra. Astrid placed the 1 year old girl in the stroller. They walked into the forest and headed to the cove where he found Toothless.

"Mom? Why are we walking? I wanna go flying" Eric tightens his grip on Astrid's hand

"Nope, not until you're 10" Astrid replied

"But I'm tired" Eric pouted. Hiccup handed the stroller to Astrid.

"You're tired already? Come here baby Eric" Hiccup teased his son and get down on his knees. Eric ran to his father and get on his back for a piggyback ride.

"I'm not a baby! I'm a big boy now!" Hiccup and Astrid laugh

"Yes, you are baby Eric" Hiccup smiled. He gave Eric a piggyback ride all the way to the cove.

When they got there, Hiccup and Astrid started to unpack their things. While their children play and Toothless and Stormfly keeping an eye for their riders kids.

After Lunch

The sky started to get dark. A few moments later the rain started to pour.

"Let's go to the cave" they ran into the cave

"It looks like we'll be staying here for a while" Astrid pulled Tyra closer

"How long are we going to stay here?" Eric looked at Hiccup.

"Just until the rain stops" Hiccup sat and embraced his son

"Are you cold?" Eric nodded Hiccup took his leather armor off and he made his son wear it

"Better?" Eric nodded followed by a yawn. Eric fell asleep on Hiccups lap. Astrid went closer to Hiccup, he took Tyra from her. Astrid fell asleep on Hiccup's shoulders.

"Astrid wake up, we can go home now" Astrid got up and took Tyra and carefully placed her in the stroller. Hiccup took his armor off Eric and put it back on. He lift Eric up they started to walk back to their village.

(**Bolds for future Hiccup and Astrid)**

After a few minutes of walking they reached the village. Hiccup and Astrid were shocked from what they saw. Eric woke up and looked at his parents shocked face. He turned his head to see what they're looking at, he saw his grandpa.

"Are you seeing this?" **Astrid** asked **Hiccup**

"Yup, I can see our old village and myself, you, dad, and the gang in front of us" Eric started to get down from his father's arms. When he got down he ran towards Stoick and hugged him.

"Eric! Get back here!" **Hiccup** ran towards his son

"GRANDPA!" Stoick and the teens and their dragons looked at the little boy confused

"Grandpa? Are you lost little boy?" Stoick lift the boy. Eric smiled at him.

"Hiccup he looks just like you. Is this your son?" Stoick said jokingly and faced Hiccup and just gave him a sarcastic smile

"Excuse me sir can I have my son back?" **Hiccup** patted Stoicks shoulder. He faced **Hiccup.**

"Here you go. I've never seen you before, let me guess you're not from here are you? " Stoick handed Eric to **Hiccup. **

"Actually we live here, dad" **Hiccup **replied. **Astrid **and their dragons stepped beside **Hiccup**

"DAD?! What in the name of Thor is going on?!" Stoick shouted and the teens looked really confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow that's shocking you guys read this? cool thanks!

**(Bolds for future hiccup and astrid)**

* * *

The villagers heard the loud voice of stoick the vast and made them curious of what's going on. **Astrid **noticed the group of villagers watching them.

"Chief, can we talk somewhere else?" **Astrid **gestured to the villagers. Tyra started to wake.

"Follow me then" They followed Stoick.

"Dad? Can I play with grandpa?" Eric asked** Hicccup** while opening every pocket of his dads' armor. He pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket and started to play with it.

"You'll get to play with grandpa later and what are you doing? What's that?" **Hiccup** looked at the piece of paper and snatched it. He gestured to his wife to come closer, and read it.

"_**Dear Hiccup and Astrid**_

_** I know it's confusing, and you're in the past (**__AN:around riders of berk… actually I don't know when)__**. You'll get back to your timeline soon but for now I want you to enjoy your day off. Don't worry about what will happen to the future if you messed up with something in that timeline. After this adventure the people from the past will not remember a thing.**_

_**HAVE FUN! "**_

"I wanna see teenage Hiccups' face when he learns about us, and I think they are already talking about us" **Astrid **looked back at the teens andgave **Hiccup **a devilish smirk.

"Yup they are" **Hiccup** kissed **Astrid's** lips

"EWW DADDY!" Eric shouted in disgust.

"You don't have to be so jealous" **Hiccup** kissed Eric's cheek.

-Let's see what the teens are talking about-

"I have a brother? ….So that's why we look a little alike." Hiccup said while walking not taking his eyes off of **Hiccup. **

"Hiccup you don't look alike. He's hot you're not" Ruffnut said. Snotlout and Tuffnut laughed

"Thank you for summing that up, Ruff" Hiccup noticed Astrid who had been quiet after the small commotion. Snotlout went beside Astrid

"Are you forgetting something there's a night furyand a deadly nadder who looks exactly like stormfly, this is really weird" Astrid stated.

"Well I don't care, his wife is hot by the way and it makes me remember you, babe" Snotlout hooked his arm around Astrid's shoulders. As usual she twisted his hand and punched him in the face.

"But you do look alike Astrid" Fishlegs added and Astrid nod her head in approval.

"Maybe she's your mother!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in unison.

"hey I'm said it first!" Ruffnut said

"no you didn't!" Tuffnut replied. Hiccup face palmed and broke the fight. They continued to walk.

-Stoicks' house-

"Explain young man" Stoick ordered. **Hiccup **put Eric down and started to explain.

"Well today is supposed to be my day off. We had a picnic at Toothless's cove then it rained so we stayed in a cave and waited for it to stop. Then we headed back to our village. After that, this happens." **Hiccup** explained

"Who are you people?" Stoick asked

"I don't know if you'll believe me but we're from the future" **Hiccup** gestured at his family.

"I don't believe you, there's no such thing as time travelling and I asked for your names." Stoick replied.

"dad, stubborn as ever. Fine I'll tell you, I'm him and" **Hiccup **pointed at his counterpart was cut off by **Astrid**

"and I'm her" **Astrid **took Tyra's hand and gestured it to Astrid and **she ** gave her a smile.

"WHAT?! Prove it!" Stoick shouted who still doesn't have a clue on what's going on. **Hiccup **showed his left leg.

"That's not enough" Stoick said

"Fine. When I was called useless, I look like a fishbone, I always messed up the dragon raids and I always have a cru-" Hiccup cut **Hiccup**

"stop! Don't say it! I believe you!" Hiccup shouted **Hiccup **smirked at him.

" I don't believe it" Astrid stood

-Hiccup's POV-

When we entered the house the tall man put the kid down. The boy started running around the house. The woman sat on a couch with her baby. Astrid sat beside her. I sat beside Astrid. Fishlegs, snotlout, ruff and tuff sat on the bigger couch across the room. The woman gestured her son to come close to her.

"Eric, Introduce yourself to them" I heard the woman say to her son the boy looked at us

"Hello I'm Eric" he said waiting for us to reply

"Hi, I'm Astrid" Astrid gave the boy a smile then elbowed my side. I know what it meant

"and I'm Hiccup" I said and lifted him to sit between Astrid and me.

"you have the same name as my mommy and daddy" Eric said. It made Astrid and I blushed. I saw his mom trying to stop her laugh.

"maybe it's just a coincidence" Astrid said to the boy.

All of us listen to the explanation of the man. I heard him say 'Toothless's cove' and 'they are from the future'. I am really confused and I really have no idea on what's happening until he said.

"dad, stubborn as ever. Fine I'll tell you, I'm him and" the manpointed me and was cut off by his wife

"and I'm her" the womantook the baby's hand and gestured it to Astrid.

Astrid and I looked at each other with our moth opened. 'his not my brother? and I'm him how is that even possible? Future? What? Me married to Astrid and there're babies?!' I thought I wanted to speak but I can't I'm too shocked to even say a single word.

The man raised his left leg and I saw a cool prosthetic. Then he started to say about me or him, when he started saying who his crush was. I stood up and shouted

"stop! Don't say it! I believe you!" I shouted the mansmirked at me.

I saw Astrid stood and she looked pissed.

Astrid's POV

I sat beside the woman I realized that she does look like me. I stared at the little girl wrapped around her hands and I have to admit she really looks cute. The little boy introduced himself, I looked at him then I remembered Hiccup when we were young. I introduced myself and hit Hiccup.

"you have the same name as my mommy and daddy" Eric said. I blushed when he said it. I saw his mom trying to stop her laugh. 'there is really something wrong don't tell me I'm her' I thought and mentally pointed at the woman.

"maybe it's just a coincidence" I said.

The man explained to Stoick when he started to introduced himself I listened carefully. The man said he is Hiccup and the woman said I'm her. 'No I don't believe it, this can't be happening but it must be nice to be Hiccup's wife or something. But no.' I thought. The man started to state some proof until Hiccup stopped him. 'Does that mean this is real?' I mentally asked Hiccup. I can't take it anymore so I stood.

" I don't believe it" I said. I heard Snotlout started to cry but I didn't pay attention. I joined hiccup stood there waiting for closures.

"Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddok, I'll give more proof" the woman said.

3rd POV-

"Why Astrid?! How can you do this to me, babe?! Why Hiccup?! What about me?!" Snotlout cried **Hiccup and Astrid ** tried so hard not to laugh.

"What are you talking about Snotlout? Why are you so dramatic Astrid doesn't even like you" Fishlegs said while Snotlut continued to cry.

"did you guys see Hiccup and Astrids face?" Tuffnut said and tried to imitate Hiccup's face. Ruffnut, **Hiccup and Astrid** laughed. While Stoick is still confused and decided to go to bed.

"Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddok, I'll give more proof" **Astrid **said.

See you when i see you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! I apologize for not being such a good author. i don't know why I'm terrible at this but nah, who cares just wanted to write random stuffs before my break ends, and yup still have nothing to add for my portfolio. maybe i'll finish chris evans portrait... enjoy.. i guess?**

* * *

**Astrid** stood and handed the babe to her husband. She glanced at the window and realized it was getting dark. "I'll tell you later, but first how about we go to the great hall and have supper" she said.

"No, I want it now and if you're married then how come your hair is not in a traditional bun?" Astrid said impatiently. The teens nodded in approval except Snotlout who's having an emotional breakdown. Eric ran beside his father to play with Tyra.

"Believe it or not, you're me. I'll tell you the details after supper." **Astrid **said with a smirk.

"Fine" Astrid said and walked out. The other teens followed Astrid as well as Hiccup.

The young parents heard footprints from the stairs. "Dad good thing you're a wake" **Hiccup** said while bouncing Tyra on his arms making the babe giggle.

"I didn't sleep. I was thinking. So you're really my son and I believe they're my grand kids" **Hiccup **and **Astrid **nodded. Eric hugged Stoick's leg "so are we going to play now grandpa? I've been good you know" Eric asked. Stoick lifted the boy up to his chest "If that's what you want then, yes" Eric cheered. Stoick put the boy down.

"Lets go to the great hall and eat I'm sure Eric is hungry" **Astrid **faced his son who nodded in response. They went out of the house and headed to the great hall.

"You're a great father Hiccup, much better than me. I am so proud of you" Stoick patted **Hiccup's** back

"Thanks dad" **Hiccup **replied.

* * *

-Great hall-

(with the teens)

"Wow Astrid I can't believe you're a mom" Tuffnut teased

"yeah and you married Hiccup" Fishlegs added. Astrid glared at them. "d-don't get me wrong I thing you look good together" Fishlegs panicked. Hiccup and Astrid blushed.

"Yeah and he's hot… can I have him?" Ruffnut asked Astrid. Who's now redder than before but decided to ignore the question. She glanced at Hiccup and noticed that his ears are burning.

Stoick the Vast entered the hall followed by **Hiccup **and **Astrid **plus the kids. Everyone in the hall stared at them with curiousness of who they might be. "I know everyone's wondering who they are. They are our guests so treat them well and leave the questions later" Stoick shouted and sat beside Gobber while **Hiccup, Astrid **and their kids got their supper and joined the teens.

"So who are they? You know, the man and the woman looks really familiar. I just don't know where I saw them. " Gobber asked

"Then go ask them tomorrow" Stoick laughed and confused Gobber

* * *

(back to the teens again)

"Hey give me Tyra, you keep an eye on Eric" **Astrid** ordered **Hiccup**. **She** gave the babe a small spoon to have something to play with, while she eats. After she finished her meal she started feeding Tyra. She realized that the teens are still staring at them.

"I didn't know you're a caring one" Ruffnut whispered to Astrid "shut up, Ruff or I'll kill you!" she replied.

"About the bun, I made Hiccup change the law about the traditional bun after he became chief" **Astrid **said while feeding the babe. The teens looked at **Hiccup **and Hiccup. They knew he's the heir of the tribe they have no doubts about that. They just can't believe that he's willing to change their tradition.

"Yup, a very hard task, convincing the council to agree took me nearly a month to finally convince them...ERIC STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD" **Hiccup **snatched Eric's fork and started feeding him. Hiccup watched his counterpart struggled to feed Eric.

"So, more proof". Astrid started. **Astrid **finished feeding Tyra "fine, you got your favorite axe when you're 7, you always….. Do you really want me to continue or later in your house?" **Astrid **asked

"Wait, what house are you talking about? You're not staying in my house" Astrid said furiously

"Too bad your mom and dad already know and Hiccup will stay with Hiccup. Plus you have a big and clean room not like Hiccup's" **Astrid **said

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" the twins cheered

"Hey! Not true!" Hiccup and **Hiccup **protested. The other teens watched closely as the argument grew. Finally they stopped when Tyra cried in annoyance. **Astrid** glared at everyone that made them shut up. She started to calm the babe down and the babe fell asleep on **Astrid's** arms.

"Fine you can stay in my house" Astrid sighed in defeat

"Hey Hiccup.. oh man this is weird" **Hiccup **called

"We're staying with you" **Hiccup** stood and lifted Eric

"oh right… let—" hiccup was cut by Eric's whine

"Daddy let go! I wanna stay with mommy!" Eric whined trying to escape his dad's strong arms

"No, you're staying with me" **Hiccup **said firmly. Tears formed in Eric's eyes so **he **placed the boy down. The boy ran straight to his mother and hugged her back. Eric rubbed his eyes on **Astrid's** tunic.

"Mommy's boy" Hiccup sighed

"I wanna stay with you, mommy" Eric said. **Astrid **gave him a smile and nodded. The boy smiled in delight.

"In one condition, you have to behave and you have to kiss me in the cheeks 10 times" **Astrid **said. Eric climbed up the bench she was sitting on and kissed her 10 times.

"WOW! The great Astrid Hofferson has gone soft! This is a surprise!" Tuffnut shouted **Astrid **picked up the spoon from Tyra's plate and threw it to Tuffnut and hit his forehead that made him passed out.

"SURPRISE!" Ruffnut shouted and laughed together with Fishlegs and Snotlout who stopped crying when **Astrid **threw the spoon. While Astrid chuckled, Hiccup gulped, and **Hiccup** winced.

**Both Astrids **stood and started walking. "Hey hold Eric's hand, he's quite a runner and a little naughty I guess. So, better not take your eyes of off him" **Astrid **said. "I noticed" she replied and reached for his future son's hand. Before they reach the door of the great hall **Hiccup **ran after them.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning. I love you" **Hiccup **kissed his wife, daughter, Astrid and son's forehead. **He **went out the door.

"Goodnight" they replied. But Astrid didn't.

"Why did he kiss me?" She looked at **Astrid**

"I don't know" **She **replied.

* * *

-earlier that night-

"Where are you staying? there's a vacant room at home you can stay there if you want" Stoick asked the couple

"I'll stay with my teenage self" **Astrid **said

"Then Eric and I will stay with me" **Hiccup **looked around to look at his son but he didn't see him. "Where's Eric?" He asked

"What you took your eyes off of him again?! you're unbelievable!" **Astrid **shouted and handed Tyra to Stoick. "I can't look at him all the time! Sorry!" He shouted back. The two started to search for the little boy. **Astrid **ran into a big man called Awdin. The man carried the 4 year old boy Eric.

"Mommy!" He shouted

"Is this your mom?" the man asked and the boy nodded. he handed the boy to **Astrid**

"I found him crying in front of our house, you look familiar woman. do i know you?" the man asked

"first thank you for finding my son. second, yes, you know me, I am Astrid, dad" **Astrid **gave him a smile. The man passed out.

-Astrid's house-

Hiccup and Astrid brought the man in. They saw Fhrida and explained what happened, at first she didn't believe it until Stoick came with Tyra in her stroller.

"ASTRID!" Awdin shouted as he awoke

"ah you're a wake! future Astrid and Hiccup brought you here! you should have seen their babies!"Fhrida(astrid's mom) said. Awdin looked around and found the stroller with baby stuffs in it.

"That's all real?" he asked. Fhrida nodded

"And they're staying here, most of them" She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**late update i got all lazy and stuffs. i just realized that i am really okay and fine or whatever in speaking english but writing in english is freaking hard and it's even harder when you don't have grammar check. OH AND SORRY ABOUT THIS STORY I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE A STORY AND I AM JUST UPDATING IT FOR THE SAKE OF FULFILLMENT. there will be a spoiler for HTTYD2 so watch out for that. thanks**

* * *

-with astrid-

"They're staying here?! Do we have enough furs or something?" Awdin started to panic and surched for extra furs for his grandchildren.

"Relax dear, everything's fine. I already put all the furs in your daughters' room." She said excitedly and went back to her knitting. Awdin continued to panic and even started to clean the house even though it was already made spotless by Fhrida while he was asleep.

"Can you please stop panicking?! Didn't I just say everything is fine?!" Fhrida shouted as she lost her patience.

"Fine" the man replied and sat down on the nearest chair.

Astrid heard her parents shouting, she gave his son's hand to** Astrid** and ran straight in front of the door and pushed it open.

"What's going on? I heard you guys shouting" she asked her parents. **Astrid** and her kids entered the house. Awdin and Fhrida stood to welcome the older Astrid and their grandchildren.

"Nothing" the overly excited grandparents replied in unison. Eric let out a big yawn that was noticed by Awdin.

"This had been a busy day for all of us. So time to go to bed" he ruffled the boys hair.

"Alright then, good night" Astrid said and headed for her room.

"oh all of your things are already in your room" she told **Astrid**

"Thanks mom" **she** replied. **Astrid** looked down at his son "honey, say good night to grandpa and grandma"

"goodnight" the sleepy boy mumbled he followed Astrid to the room and climb on her bed. Astrid started to fix the furs on the floor. Once she's done she stood and watched the little boy sleep and heard a voice behind her that startled her.

"He's cute isn't he" **Astrid **said and Astrid replied with a smile and nodded.

"Just like Hiccup" **she** added Astrid blushed then **Astrid **giggled.

"So more proof" She started.

"Am I really this stubborn before?" **Astrid **asked herself. "I know you know that I am you" **she **said.

"Maybe, but not until I hear more proof" she said and lay on the furs.

"Okay I give up. Just so you know I don't give up but, today's an exemption since I'm really tired" **She** placed the sleeping baby beside Astrid and lay down on the other side.

"You like Hiccup ever since you met him, you don't know why but you like him." she started. Astrid nodded.

"When other people started to say bad things about him, you always wanted to go to him and give him a hug, but you can't because you're a complete opposite a great example is the night when Hiccup shot down toothless and everyone started to make fun of him especially Snotlout."(**watch the film again and watch her)** Then he suddenly got better in dragon training that irritated you most so you followed him to find out what's going on and you found him with Toothless, since you are a warrior you wanted to tell it to everyone. He then took you to a flight and you found "him" again and it made you fall in love with him. After that you can't stop thinking of him and you got really scared when he entered the arena. After the battle with the red death you promised that you will let him know about your feelings so when he woke up you kissed him in front of everyone and thus the start of the hint game. " Astrid's face turned to a crimson red after hearing all of it.

"I believe you now, what about the future?". Astrid asked

"As I can see you just defeated the berserkers and now allies with the outcasts. In one month Hiccup will ask about your relationship status with him, and at this moment he still doesn't realize that you like him despite all the hints you have given him" **She **said

"What? He still doesn't get it? I even let him call me "milady"! I want to kill him right now! Does he even like me?" Astrid almost shouted that caused the baby startled and let out a small cry, but stopped when she heard her mother's voice.

"That's my reaction when he asked me and he's crazy for us. Remember Heather, when she started flirting with hiccup you really got irritated but that's just the start, because growth spurt is already happening, haven't you notice? He's already an inch taller than you and he's probably working on a new prosthetic. And in a few more months he's going to be hot and all the girls will start to flirt over him" **Astrid** said laughing and remembered the things she did to each and every girl who flirted him. It left Astrid speechless.

"Years of dating I realize I don't have to be tough all the time in front of him. Then he gave me the perfect and best proposal in the history of Berk. Life gets even better when these little angles came." **She** kissed her daughter's forehead. Astrid smiled of the thought of her future.

"But sometimes he deserve a lot of beatings especially when he do stupid things like getting himself killed again, the last one was almost successful" **She **added

"what happened?" Astrid asked curiously

**WARNING!**

**(httyd2 spoiler don't read it, if you don't want to read it...what?)**

"we found out that Hiccup's mother is still alive and lived among dragons for 20 years. Then berk got into a war versus a mad man named Draco and he controlled an alpha class dragon which is the the king of all dragons. In the end Toothless accidentally killed someone (**I don't know who but he's a major character and i think it's stoick) **Hiccup was so angry when he fought them after the war Hiccup and Toothless were severely injured and he almost died" **Astrid**'s eyes felt watery in remembering the thoughts of her husband dying.

**you're safe, you may read now**

"Sorry" **she **wiped her eyes with her arm

"i don't wanna hear more but over all, I guess I have a good future ahead of me" Astrid said

"Definitely…. So that's your proof, good night. Oh one last thing Gobber's gay keep it a secret for the meantime" **Astrid** said and closed her eyes. Astrid was shocked by the last statement but then giggled and she clossed her eyes.

-with hiccup-

Inside of the bedroom, the Hiccups just stared awkwardly at each other, waiting for one another to start a conversation. There was just silence in the bedroom that is when **Hiccup** decided to take an extra fur and placed it on the floor and sat down.

"So I'll be taking the floor" **Hiccup **started

"Am I really you?" Hiccup asked

"Um yeah?" **He **replied not sure what to reply.

"I mean we really look different see? I'm scrawny, and I think you have muscles but not as big as other vikings" he said finally.

"growth spurt, i guess? oh and a lot of work in the forge" **he **replied inocently

"I bet all the girls loved me" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"That actually happened, sad that they were bitten to death by Astrid. She's crazy for me" **he **laughed.

"what that happened?... and she's crazy for me?" Hiccup was shocked by the news. He say the head infront of him nodded.

"i'll give you, one important tip in dating Astrid Hofferson. Learn how to get hints" **he **said

"why would i neeed to learn that" he asked

"that is a major, i learned the hard way and you wouldn't like it" **he **shivered

"what ever you're saying is, i'll do it" he said with a little confidence.

"good, I bet you wanna know more about the future" ** he **said and lay on the fur. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"that can wait untill dawn. I have a lot of things to show you tomorrow, inventions and etc. goodnight" **he **said. They closed their eyes and slept


	5. AN!

**author's note**

so guys I'm back to college!

Today I'm supposed to watch the premiere night of httyd2. But then when I checked the website of that shitty theater turns out that the mall near my place will not have the premiere thingy and the nearest theater that will have it is like 2 cities away from my house. I would love to go and watch but there's a slight problem I have a fucking early class tomorrow and I can't use a car to go and watch it. So, basically I wanna cry right now and last but not the least the movie is NOT AVAILABLE IN IMAX HERE IN OUR COUNTRY, SO FUCK YOU DISTRIBUTOR (though I love them because HTTYD2 will be out on Wednesday (june11) here and they're WARNER BROS so I can't hate them)! Next chapter will be on Saturday…. maybe? not sure whenever I feel like posting it...


	6. AN2

**author's note Again I swear no spoilers!**

**the movie is awesome don't forget to watch it! wohoo! and toothless is the coolest of all the dragons! It could be better if dreamworks didn't released short clips but still it is AWESOME! the battle scenes were incredible! so don't you dare miss it! oh and there's a little, tiny, small hicstrid part well that's all thank you!**

**WATCH IT!**


	7. Chapter 5

**spoiler alert! Thank you (insert pen name here... sorry i forgot who you are) for reminding me must update before i ruin someone's life**

Morning came fast in the island of Berk, in a certain house up in a hill a man stood by the window watching the sky turn brighter "wow I can't believe I'm back in the past" he sighed. A loud snore was heard from below and the snore belongs to Stoick the Vast. The man smiled as he remembers the great things that his late father gave him and his village a tear made its way down his cheeks. The older night fury snapped his eyes open when he heard his rider and sneaked into the room and nudge it's rider. The rider stroked the dragons head.

"Hey bud? Can you believe it my son recognized dad even though he only knew him through paintings and statue? I just hope that he won't say much in front of him" he smiled. The dragon made a soft and sad growl

"It's not your fault bud. How about a morning flight? What do you say?" the dragon jumped up in down from the excitement. "Let's go wake them" the pair went and wakes their younger selves.

"Wake up" **Hiccup** shook the boys' shoulder

"What? Why?" Hiccup mumbled and saw an unfamiliar man as his eyes adjust.

"Who are you?" he immediately stood. **Hiccup **was startled by his actions.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot" Hiccup realized

"Come on I'm going to show you a something and answer all your questions, if I can" **Hiccup** said and mounted on **Toothless. **Hiccup did the same and followed the man out in the sky.

"Hey watch this!" **Hiccup** shouted **he **fixed his dragon's tail and unbuckled himself and slid down on the dragons back. Now both are free falling. Hiccup wasn't that amused yet since he always does free falling with Toothless until **Hiccup **pulled the straps of his suit. Hiccup was amazed at the fact that he invented a flight suit. The future **Hiccup and Toothless** landed on Dragon Island and followed by them.

"That was amazing!" he dismounted on Toothless

"Glad you like it. It took me a year to perfect the landing and the suit. The suit was the hardest thing to maintain, specially, if you have a wife who always punches you so that she can make fun out of it" **Hiccup** replied as he fix his suit. Hiccup blushed when he heard the word "wife".

"So what do you wanna know?" **He **asked the boy

"Well I don't want to learn more about the future cause it's a spoiler thing, just one" he stated. **Hiccup **nodded.

"Astrid, I just want to know how it happened" he said awkwardly.

"Well, just take the hints and you'll be fine. The rest will come naturally. If I'm correct you'll learn that skill in just a few weeks or a month" he laughed.

-meanwhile with Toothless-

**Toothless** went beside Tootthless. The older one made his spine pop out and started to clap it and started to brag it to the younger one. Toothless jumped in excitement and tried to do what the older one did but nothing happen. **Toothless **laughed and went back to his rider.

"Let's go back. How about a race?" **Hiccup** suggested. They both mounted on their dragons and raced back home. After they ate their breakfast in the mead hall they walked to the Hofferson Household.

* * *

-the Hoffersons-

**Astrid** left the room quietly as possible; she didn't want to wake up her children. She saw her mom in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning mom" **She **greeted

"I see you're up early" her mother replied

"I'll help you" **she **offered and made the table. They both started to eat their breakfast.

"Did you learn how to cook?" Fhrida asked. Astrid shook her head in reply.

"I did try but I gave up I just accepted that cooking is not just for me"

"I thought so, I guess Hiccup do the cooking" **Astrid **nodded. Awdin woke and joined their conversation.

"Mornin'" he said as he sat down.

"How is Hiccup?" the woman asked

"He's fine?" **Astrid **replied a little confused. Fhrida gave her a 'you know what I mean look' while Awdin doesn't get it at all.

"Mom! I'm not answering that" **She **exclaimed. Awdin's confusion grew.

"Come on dear, this is a grown-ups talk so it's totally fine to talk about it." Her mother replied. Now Awdin finally got it and waited for her to asnwer.

"Fine it seems like I'm not getting away from this. So yeah he's good" **She **smiled. Fhrida gave her another look.

"arggg! Okay, he's amazing, great and a lot more. There I said it happy now?" **She **blushed and continued her eating. The parents laughed but stopped when a little boy burst out of the door followed by Astrid. The boy went straight to her mother who gave him a good morning kiss. While Astrid sat down with them and started eating.

"Good morning baby, Is your sister awake?" **She **asked as she lifted Eric on the bench. The excited grandparents locked their gaze to the boy. A loud scream erupted from the bedroom.

"You go finish your food, I'll go get your sister" **she **stood to get the baby. Eric noticed the people infront of him.

"Good morning grandma, Astrid and stranger" he said energetically.

"stranger?" Awdin asked the boy

"uh huh" he replied

"but I'm your grandpa" the frustrated man stated

"No you're not. Mommy's dad doesn't have hair" he protested Awdin was left aback by it while the rest burst laughing.

"How old are you?" Astrid asked. The boy raised his hand forming a number four.

"4? You're a big boy aren't you" the boy nodded in joy because for the first time ever he was called a big boy.

"Yes I'm a big boy!" He shouted. His mother got out from the room holding the baby.

"No, you're not unless you finish you're food" the boy complied. They finished their breakfast and started to get themselves ready for the day.

* * *

The Hiccups reached Astrid's house. **Hiccup **knocked they were answered by Fhrida and let them in. They found Astrid and Eric in the center of the house playing. The boy noticed his father and hugged his left leg.

"Good morning to you to!" **Hiccup **removed Eric from his leg and kneeled down to match his height.

"Hey buddy, where's mommy?" **He **asked. Eric playfully shrugged his shoulders

"what do you mean you don't know?" **He **wrapped his arms around him and started to tickle Eric.

"NO! DADDY, STOP IT! MOMMY!" Eric screamed. **Astrid **got out of the room with the baby. Her husband turned to her and greeted her and took the baby wearing a pink fluffy dress (really unviking like).

"Sweetie, where did you get this dress?" **Hiccup **asked the baby. The baby just giggled and chews her fingers.

"Mom made it overnight she said she'll make clothes for the kids during our stay" She pointed at the very busy Fhrida sewing clothes.

"Speaking of clothes and other stuffs, we need to buy some supplies we still don't know how long we're stuck here" **said Astrid**

"Let's buy it now then" **Hiccup **suggested

* * *

"Hi Astrid" Hiccup greeted awkwardly

"Hey.. so what's up?" she replied

"Nothing figuring out something"

"like what?" Astrid asked curiously.

"never mind, what about you?"

"nothing's up and we need to go to the academy. Let's go" she reminded he grabbed his hand and went straight to the door. Hiccup blushed they turned when they heard the boy.

"Wait! I wanna go with you! Mommy, can I go with them?" Eric pleaded

"Sure, just don't cause any trouble" the boy nodded and reached for Astrids hand. The three started their walk to the arena.

**geez it took forever and this chapter is boring for me so expect that you wont like it (maybe?), but I will not bore myself in the next chapter because it's funny... next chapter will be next week if my schedule is free if not I don't know when... hihihi :) wee! let's get back to school works F you professors (nah just kidding I like my professors, they are awesome!)**


End file.
